


We're just friends.

by Bocapastels



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Newt, Depressed Newt, F/F, F/M, Jealous Thomas, M/M, Shy Newt, Virgin Newt, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bocapastels/pseuds/Bocapastels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt was just an ordinary shy boy, until he met Thomas. Everything started by a simple "sorry", and after that, no one could separate them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Newt P. O. V

I wished Mom hadn't forced me into coming to this school... I hate exchanging schools all the time. Maybe I should just run away and disappear forever... 

"Oh!" someone exclaimed as I bumped into them. I fell on my butt, and only focused on the pain. "Come on... why did it have to be today?" the boy said as i looked at him. He did the same. We both stared at each other for a few seconds, but i mentally slapped myself and stood up real quick. 

I bowed down saying "S-sorry" real quick, "I didn't m-mean to bump into you a-at all." I stuttered out while looking at my feet as I blushed.

"Hey, it's okay" I looked up, seeing him smiling and chuckling. "I didn't mean it either, so I guess we're equal." He smiled at me putting his hand out, "Name's Thomas."  
I looked Thomas hand, and shook it.

"Newt. My name is Newt."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas are already starting to get along. (Ik i suck at summaries)

Thomas P. O. V

I smiled at Newt as he just blushed. I'll admit, his accent is nice. "I haven't seen you around here. You new?" I asked. 

"Y-Yeah my mom made me transfer here after the criticism I had in my old school." he said in a sad tone.

I put my arms around him, pushing him into a hug. He jumped at first, but soon hugged back. He was so soft, fragile, and small that I wanted to hug him forever. After what felt like decades, Newt pushed me away softly and smiled. It seemed obvious he was crying.

 "You have better not wet my jacket with your tears." I looked at him seriously, trying not to laugh.

"I-i'm s-sorry, I didn't-"

"I was joking, calm down _Newtie_ " I chuckled as Newt looked at me in disbelief. He mumbled something real quick. "What was that?" I asked, "N-Nothing" he jumped again and blushed.

The bell rang, and everyone quickly went inside. "What's your first class?" I looked at him with curiosity. "History. Why?" he looked back with the same face. "I'm going to walk you, duh. I have the same class as you, so it will be easier, right?"

"Right... but being honest, I was, um, going to skip class, so it doesn't really matter... thanks for the offer though." I saw he was leaning in, and I just kept my eyes open wide. He kissed my cheek as he held his book bag like a stuff animal.

I could immediately tell so far that he was Homosexual. Or Bisexual. Maybe he was being bullied for his orientation, which is not cool. I am a proud Asexual person, and nobody seems to have a problem with that. People like to ask me, "Does it mean that you can like anyone, just have minimal feelings for them?" I just answer with a simple yes. But being Asexual also means you can have **no** sexual attraction to anybody. I have never felt that feeling. The feeling of _**being in love**_. It is alright though. I love being single. What is so bad about it?

I snapped back to reality, realizing Newt was still there. "R-right, I would ask you why are you skipping class but it is not my business is it?" Newt just looked at me, like he was waiting for me to just say bye and walk away. "I'll see you later then." I holded Newt's shoulder and looked at him, then left. I took a glance back and Newt had already turned the hall. 

_I really do wonder what he is going to do in the bathroom though..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying some far :) any recommendations?

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the worst i have written but oh well, Hehe.


End file.
